She lives on
by allorganic
Summary: Break faints after summoning his Chain in a battle. This time he's close to death, but in a vision he meets Emily telling him that his time hasn't come yet.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Fire. There was fire everywhere he looked.

It surrounded him, making it hard to breath for Xerxes. The Chains that had escaped from the Abyss had destroyed several houses in the city and were now going for the Pandora members who tried to fight them.

Break knew that they were far too few to destroy all of the Chains. It would take too long for the other Pandora officers to come and help them. So his Chain, the Mad Hatter was their only chance.

The albino swallowed. He didn't know how much the power of his Chain would weaken him this time. Actually, he had used it quite often already. And it had weakened him more every single time. But on the other hand he didn't want Reim and the others to get hurt if there _was_ a chance to help.

So he stopped thinking about it and finally summoned the Chain whose special ability it was to kill other Chains. The Mad Hatter appeared and the other Chains were annihilated within seconds. When his Chain was once again gone and only destroyed buildings and fire remained, Reim quickly hurried over to his friend who was swaying slightly on the spot. Break managed to give the other a weak smile before his vision blurred and everything went black.


	2. Encounter

Chapter 1:

First there was blackness all around Xerxes Break. First he thought that he was simply dead and that this was the emptyness after life. But after a time he realized that it was only dark because his eye was closed. He slowly opened it only to get blinded by an incredibly bright light. The light wasn't unpleasant though, it felt warm. He also realized that he was lying. On something. Something very comfortable and soft. He wondered if it was like this...death. But it felt so good... Maybe he was in heaven. He had never imagined going to heaven. In the past he had killed people, left the ones he loved. He was meant to go to hell for his sins, he was sure of that.

A soft sight interrupted his thoughts. Break suddenly tensed. Only now he noticed that his head was resting on someone's lap. He had to focuse his eye despite the brightness. The lap his head rested on belonged to a little girl. She had shiny blonde hair that was curled and barely reached her shoulders. Xerxes had to blink a few times to really identify her face. And when he had managed it, a gasp escaped his mouth. This couldn't be...

"E-Emily?"

He stared at the girl in shock, trying to calm his breathing.

Emily didn't look at him. She kept gazing straight ahead. Her eyes distant.

"I always loved sitting here with you." She suddenly spoke, her words not much louder than a whisper.

"The sun, the birds... And do you remember? Sometimes I would comb your hair and decorate it with the lovely flowers we had picked before." The young Miss Sinclair giggled and finally looked at Xerxes.

"You were my best friend. My knight." She said calmly. Her hand reached out to softly caress his cheek. Smiling as she did so.

Xerxes slowly took in his surroundings. Emily was leaning on a tree, which stood in a garden he remembered just too clearly. It was the garden of the Sinclair family. Enlightened by the sun. There were flowers all over the green grass. In the past they had sat there for hours, enjoying their time together.

After moments of shock and confusion, the white haired man gathered his confidence and spoke up.

"Emily...Where am I? Y-You are here... like in so many dreams I had... Is this a dream? Or am I dead?"

"Well, what would you want it to be, _Kevin_?"

Kevin. She had said his former name so naturally as if it was still present. Well, of course, she did. Emily had always called him by that name. He thought about her question then. Actually, he enjoyed life, but the life he lived by now had become harder. Empty. Without her. And there was the guilt. He still blamed himself for accidently taking Emily's life...

"I-I don't know... But if it meant what I could be with you again, I wouldn't care if I died." Kevin...Xerxes whispered and looked away, embarrassed. He'd never wanted to be like this. Not caring whether he lived or died.

Also, he didn't want this to be a dream. He'd had enough of those haunting dreams. Always seeing her smile in them. Only to wake up and find her gone.

Suddenly Break panicked, afraid that this was only another dream and that Emily would disappear every second. He winced slightly and lifted a hand to hers, taking it.

"So you missed me then?" She smiled.

"More than one could ever miss someone..." He answered sadly as his hand started trembling.

"Do you want to stay here?"

He didn't know if this was death, so he sighed and nodded. "I want to be with you again."

Emily also sighed and suddenly her expression became sad. She then gazed into the distance again.

"This isn't a dream and you're not dead...not yet." She said to answer his question from before.

"But would you really give up everything in the other world? Only to be with me again? You mean so much to me, Kevin. But you've got people there who would be very sad if you weren't with them anymore."

The albino's face looked sad as he heard this. He had to think of his friends, Reim...and Sharon. He himself knew best how it is to lose someone who's precious to you.

"What about Sharon? She needs you, _Xerxes_..."

He flinched a little at the name she called him. Somehow it made him think of the present. Of his new self. Somehow it destroyed the illusion of Emily being still alive.

"Yes, you're kind of like a new person now... That's why you have to go back."

Emily gave a soft smile. He felt her hand moving over the spot his left eye had once been.

"Your time hasn't come yet. You have a purpose in the other world. People who love you. You can not stay here."

With this, Emily tilted her head up, inhaling the soft scent of the nature.

"Please don't blame yourself for what happened. And do not think that you ruined my life. Well, it was indeed short. But the few years I was able to spend on earth were a dream... because you were there. And you made it all so perfect."

When she ended her sentence, Emily bent down to her knight's face and kissed him on the forehead gently.

"Well then, it's time to go back." She whispered, stroking his hair.

"B-But you're not there!" Break pleaded desperately, fighting hard to hold back the tears that threatened to escape his good eye.

"Are you certain?" Was all Emily asked in a low whisper, before her image became blurry and the whole garden disappeared from Xerxes sight.

He wanted to ask her what she meant by that, but it was too late already and he fell into the black.

_"Go back, Xerxes. Go back to the people that need you. I will be fine."_

The echo of her voice became more distant and everything went black for a second time.


	3. Awakening

Chapter 2:

When Xerxes awoke a second time, he didn't have a very pleasant feeling. He could tell that he was lying on something comfortable, but it could never measure up to the soft grass and Emily's lap. There was pain in his body. His limbs felt weak and his head hurt a bit so he groaned wearily.

Break could also hear voices that died down immediately, hearing a sign of life from the unconscious man.

Xerxes blinked a few times before opening his eye completely.

He saw Reim and Sharon hurrying over to his bedside and bending over him. They looked relieved to see him still alive and smiled down at Break.

"Oh, Xerxes, I'm so glad you woke up! We almost thought this time you wouldn't..." Sharon said and Break could see the worry in her eyes. He stared at those loving eyes for a while and all of a sudden the image of his former Mistress, Emily, appeared before his eye.

Her kindness, the warmth that came from her heart and engulfed him in hope, her entire being just made him want to keep living and enjoy all the time he could with her.

Suddenly he understood what Emily had meant.

And this was when he realized that Emily would always keep living. In Sharon.


End file.
